Dorfkrug
Dorfkrug received the Elder title in February of 2013. He joined Roleplay Craft on November the 16th 2011 after having heard about it from his friend Desh195 . Dorfkrug is of British nationality and goes to school with the group known as the PigRiders. One of the things he's not known for is the famous picture of Dansylvania that is on the Roleplay Craft website's homepage. The Early Days Dorfkrug joined when there was a temporary map, but even then managed to make a town on an island with C7K, Aerodynamic_Frog, gorzendreef , Quantitas , Chilly_Peppers and Kacperlk. When Quantitas joined Dorfkrug was skeptical since he didn't know whether his house was going to be any good, but when Quantitas told him he was a mod he was let in. Although gorzendreef was a resident he did not have a house. A notable resident was Chilly_Peppers, the head assassin at the time, who got banned a few months after. It was a good town to be part of. Dorf's Shop Introduction Dorf's Shop was set up on the 1.8 map after the temp map, although the first shop was lost in a rollback and then a new map came. It was a reaction to Dorfkrug's disgust at how shops back then were ugly buildings built with absolutely no taste. The main differences between Dorf's Shop and most other shops back then were the building's design and the informative signs, giving it a more personal, friendly feel. The shop has been on most maps since the 1.8 map and its iconic building has barely changed. Today it can be found at /warp economy. Success Its main success was on the 1.2 map when it was at spawn, making it accessible. It offered low prices to compete with even the biggest shops such as Krazzy Mike's. People liked the building, the enchantment tables and informative signs. One of the shop's biggest customers then was Mariop476 . Fall On the map after the 1.2 success spawn plots became ridiculously expensive and too small for Dorf's Shop, so the shop was built in other towns such as Alexsandria, Boosh City and others. It had barely any customers then. Comeback Dorf's Shop made a comback to success when it joined Genrith, in Malastare. There was a big opening with music, and many people joined. The shop was very successful, making over 50000gc in profits that year. Today, Dorf's Shop can be found at /warp economy. PigRiders and Factions Dorfkrug was part of one of the biggest factions: PigRiders. In fact he is thought to be one of the five founders. Dorfkrug wasn't one of the best warriors but designed the logo and helped build the bases on both maps. Qetur Dorfkrug wanted to build a town on an island. He founded Qetur and built his house and the teleport receptacle there. Then C7K and Aerodynamic_Frog built theirs. Desh195 was going to have his house on the island but didn't finish the design on time. Two others started their houses but never finished. Qetur was a flop. Not many had heard of it let alone built there, possibly because of the high quality standards. But it was a beautiful flop. People who had visited really liked it.